


Loki's Little Flower

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kiki's mom is a little insane, Loki's Daughter - Freeform, but she's going to be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's daughter's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Little Flower

1  
Momma told me dad had to go away when I was born, and when she saw my repulsed look, she said that he was a good man, that he treated her like a queen. She told me he was tall, handsome, had long black hair. She talked about him so lovingly, I couldn't help loving him too. She said bad guys were after him, and he promised he would return, but it's been 12 years, and I think her hope is fading. Mom would always tell a similar story;  
"We met in Yellowstone national park, I was doing a internship there so I could get some extra credits. Anyway, he was a celebrity, but I'm not really a movie person and it annoyed him slightly that I didn't fangirl over him. We talked, got to know each other, and soon my internship ended and we had a phone call relationship. It sorta fizzled out, but once I got my degree, we met up for coffee in Los Angeles, where he was located. We fell in love again, I was 4 months pregnant with you when we got married. He was being chased you see, by people who wanted to get him, really badly. He tried to stay, but soon it was clear we weren't safe together, so he ran. For our own good, Kiki, don't you ever forget he was a great man." At the start of the story, she was all smiles, but at the end, she got really sad, and would sit at the table fiddling with her wedding ring.  
It worried me, that mom was so dependent on the memories of dad. I wished she would be less of a shut in, she hadn’t done anything to move on from him in my lifetime. I can only hope.

2  
There is a monster in my room, I can't see it well, but it takes the shape of a human. It’s tall, and quite unearthly. Almost alien. I wasn’t scared for once, I was content to stare back at it. It smiled, and his, i’ve decided it's a man, smile was so warm, so un-monsterish. It almost lulled me back to sleep, until I almost was a sleep, then I felt him kiss my forehead.

 

3  
I didn’t tell mom about the man. She found out about it when she walked in on me drawing the man. At first I didn’t know she was there, I just kept drawing him, and she shifted her weight and the floor creaked. I spun around, my hair wiping her in the face, she rubbed her face, and looked at the drawing again. She asked what I was drawing, and I told her about the man. She acted oddly. Then, I finally got it. 

4  
The man was back tonight. I smiled at him when I noticed. I sat up and beckoned him forward.  
“Hi, mom thinks you're my dad, if you are, where the hell have you been?” I asked quietly. He smiled, took my hand and sat next to me.  
“I was imprisoned unfairly. I will have to go back again soon, but I figured I wanted to see you once before you were an adult.” He whispered.  
“Oh, well now you have. You need to see mom. The only thing keeping her sane is her memories of you.” I whispered urgently. His face fell, and he broke eye contact with me, and looked away.  
“I’m sorry I left. It-” He cleared his through. “-It broke her. I tried to repair her mind, but I couldn’t.” He said and winced.  
“Repair her mind?” I questioned. “Also, what's your name, I don’t feel like calling you dad.” I asked.  
“My name is Loki. I can't tell you about that thing, but eventually I will. I promise. I have to go now, I can sense them looking for me again. I love you, but it's best if you don’t tell Carrie. I love you my flower” Loki quickly kissed my forehead and he disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
I have no clue what to make of this. Is dad, a magician? I have to ask mom some things, and the name loki seems familiar. I’ll have to look for information.


End file.
